


What makes a star shine

by WritersBlockIsReal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, a short writing, based on prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersBlockIsReal/pseuds/WritersBlockIsReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien vows to protect Ladybug</p>
            </blockquote>





	What makes a star shine

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt from a book I have.

I looked up at the night sky and thought of the stories she used to tell about the stars, the constellations, and I seemed sad that I couldn’t remember a single one of them. There’s a string of stars called Orion’s Belt, and I think Orion is known as a hunter, but I’m not sure of what. It’s funny to think that, because in a way I’m a hunter too, only I hunt those who are possessed by their own intense emotions. Akumas are almost an everyday occurrence, and between school, modeling, and extracurricular activities, Adrien had been seeing even less of his father and loyal secretary. “As if I had seen much of him after mom…” he trailed off, shaking his head, as if it would make the memory of his mother leave his head. Gazing back up to the stars, he thought of a happier time, right after patrol with ladybug where they just sat on the edge of the Eiffel tower enjoying each other’s company. Not many words where shared but it was one of the best nights of his life; at least one of the best in a long while. Adrien sighs at this, a conflicted look stretches across his face. If only he knew who his lady might be then maybe, maybe, there would be even more moments like the one they shared.

“ Maybe if you gave up on girls and fall in love with cheese, life would be much easier” Plagg enthused. “ Then again, nothing could ever compare to cheese, so it shouldn’t be too hard”. Rolling his eyes Adrien rolled his chair back towards the computer screens and collapsed onto the keyboard, causing it to light up, displaying the ladybug themed background. Head still in his arms, Adrien looks up determined.” I will protect you Ladybug, with my life, just like my mom protected me”. A yawn escaped his mouth as he decided it was time to rest, and after making sure Plagg was comfortable, he looked out the window one last time, smiled and fell unconscious within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really written to help me start writing more. Constructive criticism is accepted


End file.
